One measure of image sharpness in an imaging sensor is the amount of energy from a point source that can be contained, or ensquared, within a single pixel. To produce a valid measurement of the ensquared energy, the sensor and the target must be aligned precisely to place the point source exactly within the center of a pixel of interest within the image produced by the camera. Achieving this alignment has traditionally been a time consuming process, either involving the use of numerous images of the point source or a prolonged alignment procedure. This has not prevented the use of ensquared energy as an evaluation tool for imaging sensors, but time needed to produce accurate ensquared energy measurements has prohibited its use in real-time feedback, for example, as might be helpful during sensor construction.